Fences and privacy barriers constructed of prefabricated panels have been used for many years. Typically, such assemblies utilize a plurality of modular panels fabricated from metals, alloys or thermoplastic materials, The panels are connected to each other and to a support post using screws, nails, bolts, rivets, pins or similar fasteners or by interlocking one panel to another panel.
In a typical modular fence construction, two posts form a span between which vertically disposed panels are assembled. The panels are attached to a plurality of horizontal members spanning the two posts. The horizontal members provide rigidity and support for the panels. The panels may interlock with each other, providing additional rigidity and strength without the need for supplementary fastening devices.
However, existing interlocking systems do not extend to the post itself. Rather the interlocking panels are collectively attached to the post via the horizontal support members or with separate fasteners on the panel edge bordering the post. A disadvantage to this system is that it requires a substantial amount of time and additional hardware to assemble the structure. Furthermore, it may also require a second worker to support and stabilize the end panel while it is attached to the post.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a prefabricated interlocking fence post system whereby the end panels slideably interlock with the post itself providing additional rigidity and forgoing the additional time and expense of using traditional fasteners to connect the panel adjoining the post.